


Friend Ship

by nickelsleeve



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, frat boy au????, idk what this is but it's something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: It might have been the beer, it might have been the dim lighting, Hell it was probably the fact that Brian's pants were almost a size too small ("You're getting a third plate?" "Listen man, I'm a growing boy.") but it was definitely something and Jae was certainly having trouble keeping his eyes off the way Brian's sweat slicked neck looked in the shadow of the the hallway with light bounding off of it as he talked with some girl--she was pretty at least--over the din of the party.It was definitely the beer.





	Friend Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Written on mobile/work.  
> Sorry for the shittyness I just need more Jaehyungparkian in my life.

It might have been the beer, it might have been the dim lighting, Hell it was probably the fact that Brian's pants were almost a size too small ("You're getting a  _third_ plate?" "Listen man, I'm a growing boy.") but it was definitely something and Jae was certainly having trouble keeping his eyes off the way Brian's sweat slicked neck looked in the shadow of the the hallway with light bounding off of it as he talked with some girl--she was pretty at least--over the din of the party.

It was definitely the beer.

"Brian is gonna score tonight," a voice says from behind Jae and he turns to see Wonpil casually sipping a beer out of a coffee mug ("Fuck, Sungjin, you never buy enough cups." "They're  _expensive_ , Jae.") and nodding towards Brian and the girl who was practically clutching Brian's shirt in need already.

"Wh-why would I care?" Jae replies, hoping the stammer in his voice could be attributed to the beer and not his current Gay Crisis. 

Wonpil shrugs lazily, and gives Jae a knowing smile. "I was just stating facts, don't get so upset. If you're mad about it, go do something."

Jae sniffs and his grip on his beer tightens slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

There's a pointed look from Wonpil towards Jae's crotch. "Yeah, okay."

It was all the beer's fault.

 

 

 

Brian had a nice neck. This is what Jae decides looking at his friend who was sitting across from him in the crowded cafe, dark hair messy from not being brushed ("Too much effort." " _Dude._ ") and eyebrows knitted together in determination while he stared down at his homework assignment. There wasn't any romantic lighting or sunsets but Brian's sweatshirt was unzipped and was hanging off his shoulders just enough to expose his neck.

There was a cute little mole on Brian's neck.

"Dude," Brian says, never looking up from his work. "Snacks. I need snacks."

Jae tears his eyes away from Brian's neck mole (that he had absolutely not been daydreaming about kissing) and stares at the table littered with empty plates and wrappers in front of Brian.

"You've literally eaten everything they offer here, if I go up there and order something that isn't coffee I'm pretty sure they'll toss us out of here for treason."

Brian's lips turn down into a pout and he cocks his head to the side making his neck look even more enticing. Jae swallows as the younger boy looks up at him underneath a fringe of lashes.

"Please?"

"S-sure."

Jae is whipped.

 

 

They don't go to the gym often. None of them are particularly athletic except for that one year Jae played on his middle school badminton team ("That's not a fucking sport, Jae." "They play it in the Olympics.") but Dowoon manages to bribe all of them into coming with him and so Jae was stuck trying not to stare at the way Brian's skin glistened with sweat or the sounds he makes when lifting the weights to his chest.

"You're drooling."

Jae jerks and practically falls off of the elliptical he was standing on and not using because running is good for you but god at what cost? 

Sungjin takes a long sip from his water bottle and nods towards Brian. "The sounds he makes are fucking indecent man."

Right on cue Brian moans loud enough to make everyone within a 30 foot radius turn and stare as he lifts the weights again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He was saying that a lot lately.

The older boy snorts. "The only one who doesn't know is him. Even Dowoon knows."

Dowoon knew?

The youngest of their group walks past Sungjin and Jae, flexing impressive arm muscles. "What, that Jae desperately wants to kiss Brian and Brian is oblivious?"

Jae flails and tangles his limbs in his attempt to launch himself across the room towards Dowoon in case Brian managed to hear between his moans. His voice was several octaves higher than he would have liked when he finally answers. "What are you guys talking about?"

Wonpil appears out of seemingly nowhere causing Jae to jump at least half a foot. "You have a boner."

Jae hates basketball shorts.

 

 

When they finally do kiss it's everything Jae has hoped and dreamed of and nothing like the movies suggest. How it happens Jae isn't even sure but it's dark and they're fumbling and his hands are in Brian's hair and Brian's hands are cupping Jae's face. It's sloppier and wetter--kissing Brian--than Jae previously imagined but yet he wouldn't give anything for this moment. They move around the room from the walls, to the desk and finally end up splayed and sweating on the futon. 

There aren't any words between them, just lips opening and closing and tongues tangling against one another and suddenly somehow they're both leaning back against the lumpy sofa, shirts gone, pants tight and panting.

They don't speak of it.

 

 

Brian is talking to the girl again--the pretty one that Wonpil was sure would go home with him last time--and Jae feels something deep in his gut like someone has taken hold of his stomach and pulled it hard, and walked away with it. He tries to to turn and run but the pain is so sudden, so overwhelming that his mouth pops open into a little 'o' and he gasps and his worst nightmare is realized because Brian looks up, and then Jae is running, running out the door and away.

He's bent over, clutching his stomach and trying to stop the tears that are crystallizing at the edge of his eyes threatening to spill over and down his face. His breath comes out in puffs in front of him in the bitter winter air and he gasps, trying to suck the suspended molecules back into his lungs.

"Jae."

It's everything Jae doesn't need to hear and he moves to run again but suddenly warm fingers are cupping his face, turning it upwards until he's drowning, falling, dying in dark brown cat eyes and a perfect face. Jae shakes his head but his hands betray him, coming up to grasp the wrists that are just below those hot fingers. 

They don't speak.

Jae just falls, drowns, dies in those dark eyes that sparkle and suddenly the pain is gone and instead his heart is beating like it's going to burst and the tears that were threatening to spill over are released sending streaks down his face as he clings to Brian like a life raft, drowning, falling, dying.

"Brian?" the feminine voices wafts from the doorway to the building and suddenly Brian is removing his hands and Jae is left with the stinging imprints of fingers on his face.

 

Jae doesn't move when he feels the weight of someone slide into bed next to him, he doesn't move when he hears the sigh leave those lips that he wants to kiss, he doesn't move when he feels a gentle hand take his own. 

"I'm sorry."

It's so soft Jae almost doesn't hear it at first, but he feels it in the warm breath that tickles the back of his neck sending goosebumps down his spine. 

"About what?" Jae chokes out trying to ignore the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. "We aren't anything."

"Jae," the voice is soft again, but the breath is the same warm blowing across his skin. "Jae, I'm sorry. So sorry."

Tears stream down Jae's face and he flips over angrily so that he can face Brian's shadow. Even in the dark he can see Brian's eyes glittering and how they stand out when they match that midnight color Jae isn't sure ("What if I got colored lenses?" "Why? Your eyes are fine." "They're brown Jae." "But like, an okay kind of brown.") but he knows that Brian is sure to see him crying and he doesn't even care anymore.

"So. You're sorry. That's fine," his voice is raspy but it's strong. "You can leave now."

Soft hands cup Jae's face and he pulls back from the sting of their heat. "I know."

But Brian doesn't leave. And Jae eventually stops crying. And Brian presses slightly chapped lips to Jae's own and then Jae is falling, drowning, dying in the touch. 

"I know."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
